The heart wants what it wants
by Sochill910
Summary: Marceline has had a problematic relationship with Ash, no doubt of it. A little mischief that promised to be amusing, resulted into an utter disgrace for the vamp. Does love needs to hurt? Prince Gumball is about to prove the opposite. The rainbow do comes after the hurricane! [Gumceline One-shot / minor Bubblee]


Gumceline [minor Bubblee] fanfiction!

Hiya readers! Today I come with a crappy songfic about Selena Gomez's song "The heart wants what it wants" I've never written one so sorry if it is not supposed to be like that! ^^; I take the lyric literal... (I've been writting all my fics in my cellphone so it takes quite a time) So to start this fic I present to you this little philosophy that fits with the plot of this fic, enjoy your reading:

 _*On a dark and stormy afternoon, even the most joyous spirit is oppressed by the devil of discouragement, boredom and despair that dwells in us. However, This demon does not show up, until the moment that we would do anything, good or bad, right or wrong, to arouse ecstasy or adrenaline in our beings. But nevertheless, we don't measure, and sometimes influenced by peer pressure, to what degree we seek the forsaken amusement. One thing is certain, adrenaline and fun are common foes, although similar, One of them is disguised of innocence, and soon leads to the utter disgrace...*_

* * *

 ** _***You got me sippin' on something_**

 ** _I can't compare to nothing_**

 ** _I bet for known I'm hoping_**

 ** _That after this fever I'll survive.***_**

Marceline dropped herself effortlessly on her red couch, staring blankly at the white plaster ceiling above of her. The vampire queen burned any single neuron she had left trying to come up with an idea that could end her boredom. Finn and Jake could hardly come over because of the rain, Bonnibel hates to get mud on her heel-shoes and Marshall just rathers stay with PB in her candy castle, He has 'good' reasons to stay with his girlfriend than accompany his no other options for, she let out a loud groan of desperation, cupping her face in the process.

Droplets kept sounding harmoniously against her cave, in a rythm that was almost inviting her to fall into a content slumber. Since she had nothing else to do, besides listening him strumming some tunes on her dear bass, she could take a well deserved nap. Marceline pulled the hood of her red sweatshirt on her head almost lidding her eyes. She sighed deeply before closing her eyes to kill time snoozing...

 _*Then everything felt peaceful with the lullaby of the rain.*_

"Marceline, I can't believe yoh fell asleep when I told you not to!" Her boyfriend scolded, indignation rang in his voice.

Marceline's eyes snapped open, startling of her boyfriend's pitch. "Ash, you have no mere idea of hiw bored I am! If we won't have fun then let me sleep." Marceline defended, placing her arm on her eyes to block light.

Ash didn't wait a second more to pull Marceline by her forearms, forcing her to sit and pay attention, fot he had come up with an idea. "Do you wanna do something 'naughty'?" Ash offered, arching a brow accompained of a mischievous grin.

Marceline frowned rather annoyed. "I am in no mood for sex, Ash!"

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean 'that', Marcy! I mean 'other' fun" Ash clarified.

Marceline's features changed from annoyed to curious. "What kind of 'fun' you suggest then?" She risked to ask.

"Do ya wanna have endless drinks?"

"Y'know we finished with aaaaall my liquor supply last week, Ash!" Her scold boomed through the house.

"Ok, geez I remember!" He reaised his arms defensively. "I meant, Wanna hang out to the candy tavern and take 'borrowed' some liquor?"

"Was not strumming tunes in bass all day long enough for you?" She said sarcastically. "How do you plan to steal beers without being caught, Ash?"

"Easy! We just barge in, take the beers and dash outta the Candy Kingdom! Piece of cake!" Ash instructed airily.

"PB will tots freak out if I do that..." Marceline thought out loud.

"Don't worry 'bout her, she's your BF! PB won't put laq on your matter, I know!" Ash encouraged.

"Well, since we have no other amusement..." Marceline accepted, surrendering to Ash's mischief.

"Cool that's my girl! Now grab your umbrella and put your black boots on!" He ordered with a glint of joy in his eyes. "Y'know, this rain will be an obstacle for the banana guards to catch us!".

Once they were ready, they left Marceline's dwelling and ventured to accquire the so wished, rich-in-alcohol, nectar.

The trek was short, and since Marceline was Bonnibel's best friend, the Banana guards allow her inside the Candy Kingdom along with her 'companion'.

Their heads poke in the candy tavern. Examining How was the clientele today in this rainy day. Three customers plus the barman. It won't be big deal.

"Stick to the plan k? This will be funier than what we expected" Ash said, patting Marceline's back reassuringly.

He heard an anxious nod from Marceline.

They barged in.

 **"K EVERYBODY! PUT YOUR HANDS UP AN NO ONE WILL BE HARMED! I CARRY A VAMPIRE WITH ME AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE HER!"** Ash threatened pushing Marceline in front of him, making her sound almost like a 'defense item'.

She helped out doing her scariest vampire face. All the costumers got on their knees and crawled under the tables, afraid of what the vampire could do.

Marceline and Ash moved closer to the shelves of liquors and grabbed how much their hands could carry. Funny thing was, that the barman was not there, until they heard some whispering coming from the pantry room.

 _*"There is a vampire and a guy here in my tavern stealing my stuff! Come right now Banana gua-"*_

"Who are you calling to, filthy man?!" Demanded Ash.

The scared-to-death barman let out a deafening yelp and fainted.

"Ash, let's go there will be Banana guards filling this place soon!" Marceline warned.

He obeyed Marceline, finding useless to deal with a fainted barman, 'Bonnie & Clyde' snatched their liquor from the counter and dashed to the candy doors. Absolutely forsaking their umbrellas.

The rain poured brutally over their heads, almost hurting them as if it was a plan of Mother Nature to prevent their escape. In the rush of the moment, Marceline had forgotten her natural hability to fly, their clothes were soaked and so the candy floor. Flying would have been a good choice for Marcy, for her right foot was sucked into a thick puddle only few meters away from the candy gates.

Not being able to move, Marcy begged for help. "Ash, help me! I'm stuck!"

As the banana guards were getting closer, so were Ash's urges to escape. He abandoned Marceline much to her misfortune. The feeling of betrayal only increased when the banana guards grasped her by her forearms while she saw Ash fade away.

 _*Crap...*_

* * *

 _ *****I know I'm acting a bit crazy*****_

 _ *****Strung out a little bit hazy**_

 _ **Hand over heart I'm praying*****_

 _ *****That I'm gonna make it out alive*****_

The vampire queen walked in senseless circles inside her cell, sinking back into her boredom. As i every organized crime, she regreted everything she had done and confessed to have been Ash's accomplice in the theft. Much to her surprise, Ash was caught too. Apparently, he tripped and fell into a hole... fool.

All the beers and wines were returned to the tavern and her boot was washed, dried and returnes. Now, Marceline's only option was to wait until any of her friends showed up.

Two pair of footsteps were heard running towards her cell. She let out a sigh of relief. "Hey, Marcy! We heard ya were in jail! What did you do?! Are you ok?!" Finn asked worried.

She rolled her eyes. The situation she was in was answer enough. "Nah, Finn I'm not ok, and no, I don't wanna talk about it."

Jake joined. "C'mon Marcy, cheer up! PB and Marshall will be here soon! She'll take ya outta here in a snap!" Jake cheered snapping his fingers gleefully.

 _*'Oh, Bonni. I'm screw now...'*_

Then, as if she wasn't sufficiently annoyed, her 'favorite' person appeared. "Oh, so it's true!" Marshall Lee gasped, earning a groan of frustration from Marceline. "How long ya gonna be here?"

"Tsk, I dont know dork! It depends ln PB's generosity!" Marceline replied frustrated and annoyed.

"Weeeell" He drawled. "Can I throw a party in your house, sis?" Marshall asked with a miachievous grin.

Marceline's brow knitted. "WHAT?! NO! GET AWAY FROM MY HOUSE OR I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" dhe threatened, stretching her hands out trying to strangle Marshall, but being unable by the candy bars of her cell.

"Pft, try it!" Marshall mocked, grazing his neck on Marceline's fingertips teasingly.

"Marshall, stop your childish antics please." Princess Bubblegum scolded. Both Marceline and Marshall Lee stopped their bickering.

"Bonni! We were talking 'bout you actually." Marshall said, smirking at PB.

She walked closer to Marshall and Marceline. "Guys, will you please leave me alone with the vampire queen?" Bonni ordered, averting her gaze from Finn, Jake and Marshall Lee.

"But why? Why you need to-"

"Please, Marshall." The candy princess cut him off.

Arguing with the candy royalty is useless, so theh left the room without saying a word.

PB stood there infront of Marceline, trying to come up with the right questions. "Marceline, Do you know why am I here?" She asked suddenly.

"To take me outta here?" Marceline tried to tease.

"No, Marceline, you know it won't be that easy." she retorted, brows slightly knitted.

Marceline sighed defeated.

"Who was the 'Master Mind' in this?" Bonnibel asked.

"Ash and I" She confessed.

Bonnibel crossed her arms a little upset. "So you let yourself be persuaded by Ash to this ridiculousness?"

"Arg, Bonnibel! I didn't think about it ok?! I didn't know it would end like this! Imma sorry but I'm not made of sugar ro be a good girl!" Marcy defended, giving her back to PB and averting her surprised face. Something worse than making a mistake, is when people starts to judge you and rub it on your face...

PB was shocked. "I thought you have got over that. Marceline you are mt best friend in this entire world! I would never do anything to change your behaviour, I like your explosive personality! But you just say _'I'm not made of sugar'_ as an excuse to hide the real problem!" PB said exasperated. Hands fisted to the sides of her white short flowy dress.

"Then, What is the problem?"

"Ash is the problem!" She cried out.

Then everything fell into an uncomfortable silence...

"Ash is a bad influence for you, Marcy. Have you not notice it?" PB asked concerned.

"I recall you said the same 'bout Marshall, And look at you now!" She defended herself.

A deep crimson blush arouse on Bubblegum's face. "M-Marshall has never told me to do something bad! _or steal anything!_ Marceline, I know that sometimes you can be 'mischievous', but after all the time we've been friends, (and it has been a LONG time) I know that this isn't something that Marcy would do..." PB talked concerned of her friend's future.

Marceline didn't dare to face Bonnibel, wondering if PB was just here to sermon her or if what she was saying was true. Latches began to sound in her cell and suddenly she turned to face her open cell and PB and Ash standing there.

"Marceline! Glad you k, bae!" Ash faked glee and ran towards Marceline who was still in the cell. _We'll talk at your house!"_ he whispered.

"So you're letting me go, Bon?" Marceline asked flabbergasted. "With Ash?"

"Sure, you both swear to not do it again right?" Bonnibel inquired.

"I swe-"

"We both promise it, Princess B.!" Ash cutted Marceline off. He went closer to PB and took her hand to kiss it. It was meant to be a 'thank you' peck, but it was more like a kiss of seduction. Bonni and Marceline noticed this... and Marshall.

Marshall's hand snaked around PB's waist and the other one removed Ash's mouth off PB's hand. "You seem of a 'lovely' guy, man! I suggest you to keep your love to my sis' or someone could end 'toothless'!" Marshall threatened pulling PB closer to his side.

Ash backed away. "No worry, man. I was just thanking your lady for her generosity!" Ash said deffensively.

"Well, I guess we should leave, Ash!" Marcy pulled him to the exit. "We have LOTS of things to talk 'bout!" Regarding Ash's betrayal.

And so, they left the police station, for they had quite things to talk about. The way back was silent, Marceline nor Ash dared to speak to each other. Probably saving it for when they were at Marcy's place, and they arrive there, the questions were going to rise like the dawn.

Once they were inside, Marceline decided she had enough silence. "Ash, What the heck was that?!"

"Did I left the door open?" He asked, like if nothing 'bad' had happened between them.

Her brows knitted with exasperation. "No, idiot! Why did you left me back there, when I needed you, you just left!" Marceline expressed, pulling tears back.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, averting Marceline's view. "Oh, that." He started. "I wasn't gonna live ya, Marce. I-I was actually gonna look for help and return to you!" He managed to say a convincent lie. Though Marceline could sense the cheat in it.

"Yeah right! A good boyfriend would have stay with me till the end!" She snorted, giving her back to Ash.

Ash sighed, running a hand through the only strand of hair on his head. "Ok Marce you right, fine!" He surrendered. "Why dont we forget all this biz..." Ash seduced, hugging Marceline from behind and nibbling her pointy ears. "... and do something more 'entertaining'..." he kissed her neck softly.

Marceline suppressed her moans, not wanting to surrender to his charms so easy after what he did. "D-do you think that's how ya gonna fix everything Ash? With sex?" She exclaimed indignated and squirmed out of his grasp.

Ash let fall his arms to his side irritated to deal with the hard woman. "Ok Marceline! You dont wanna do it, fine! Let's go to sleep!" He ordered, making his way to Marceline's room, he was stopped mid way by a furious vampire queen...

"Oh no! You'll sleep on my couch! I wont share my bed with you, Ash!" The feisty woman ordered, pushing him to the living room.

"What?! Your couch is damn hard as a rock!" Ash complained, waving his arms in denial.

"You should have had think about it before, cowardly, leaving me in jail!" Marceline huffed.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Both drifted to sleep, Marceline in her room and Ash on the hard couch. Not even bothering to patch the hollows of their Irretrievably broken relationship. For any reason, Marceline did not even cared if by tomorrow they remained the same, fighting or ignoring each other. Marcy had a feeling that soon she was going to reach a point were she would have enough of Ash's idiot personality...

* * *

 _ *****The bed's getting cold and you're not here**_

 _ **The future that we hold is so unclear**_

 _ **But I'm not alive until you call**_

 _ **And I'll bet the odds against it all*****_

Marceline patted the other side of the bed, her eyes still closed and trying to regain senses as she began to wake up. Surprisingly, Ash had obeyed a simple order and kept his butt out of her bed. She kicked the beige blanckets off her body, and scratching her messy-raven black hair, she went downstairs to search for her lazybones boyfriend.

Marceline was astonished, Ash was nowhere to be seen. She ran a hand through her coarse black hair, cursing under her breath. _'Not again'_ she thought.

She ran to her kitchen, knowing that Ash has never quit from being a useless tramp always depending on her lifestyle, He had surely stole some goods from her fridge to roam around Ooo for quite a time. And so he did. Her fridge only had the red strawberries that Ash has always decline to eat because of his allergy. Marcy snatched one strawberry and brusquely inserted her fangs in to suck the crimson out of it. She was furious, indignant and kinda hurt. Questions begin to pop in her mind, Does he * **really** * love her? He ditches her whenever he wants to or when Marcy does not wants to be intimate with him? He watches her as his 'hobby', Does he could sell her soul to the death (if he could) without a doubt of doing it? Does he worths?

She sighed defeated, tossing the now grey strawberry, she walked to her room in the hopes of have at least a missing phone call, a voice mail or a text message from Ash, any sign that he was fine or that he would return. Nothing, 0 txts, 0 missing calls, 0 voice mails from Ash... he didn't bothered to say goodbye muchless to give a reassuring call!

Then, when she was about to toss her phone on the bed and strum some melancholic notes in her ax bass, a text popped. Marceline's heat skipped a beat for she thought it was from Ash, but it was Bonnibel's txt. At least someone to talk with...

* * *

 _ *****Save your advice 'cause I won't hear**_

 _ **You might be right but I don't care,**_

 _ **There's a million reasons why I should give you up,**_

 _ **But the heart wants what it wants*****_

 _ *****The heart wants what it wants*****_

 _*'Hey, Marcy! U ok?'*_ was PB's text, her concerned was palpable in the message.

A smile grew on the vampire's face. * _' 'Sup, Bonni? Yeah I'm cool! Imma sexy and talented vampire I'm beyond fine! ;P'*_ Marceline joked. Even in her worst times, Marceline kept her amazing personality... how feisty she is.

Marceline walked to her living room, levitating on her couch, another txt popped suddenly. _*'hahaha sure you are! :P sooo, how r u doing with Ash?'*_

Marceline's heart sank, her anger arouse and began typing. _*'that stupid jerk left with all my food! Mah fridge is empty! Imma gonna starve to death! :'( xD'*_ She txted. Half teasing half angry.

Her stomach began to growl. One strawberry wasn't enough to satisfy her hunger. So she placed the phone on her couch and went to the fridge, returning with a bowl full of strawberries, another txt popped.

 _*'hahaha that sounds awful friend! Ya wanna have Gumball around to bake ya something... in private?'*_ txted Bonni. Marceline knew where this was going. PB has been doing the most freaking things to get Gumball and Marceline into a date, or be something else... Though all her attempts had been decline by Gumball's policy of 'Not dating a lady who's already in a relationship' just be friends. Gumball is such a gentleman, So different from Ash. How she can be in love with an idiot who just uses her? If Gumball had arive to Ooo earlier, she wouldn't have accepted Ash at her side. _*So much regrets...*_

A faint blush appeared on her face. _*'Hahaha very funny! Uhm when did he returned?'*_ Marceline had so much to think...

 _*'hahaha well, actually he hasn't returned from the Lizard Kingdom yet! This peace treaty between our kingdoms is taking longer than what I thought! Y U ask? U miss him?'*_ Marceline sensed her mischief and began typing.

 _*'Hahaha Bonni U just don't get over with that do U? I'm with Ash and Gumbutt respects that. No matter what U do U won't change his mind Bon!'_ * that sounded more of a scold. But Marceline did not wanted to idealize a love story with Gumball, nor he or she would allow that.

One more txt popped _. *'Marceline, as your friend U know all I wish for you is a wonderful happiness! But let's be rational, u know u won't be happy with Ash...'*_ PB rationalized. Marcy hated it when she was right.

She wasn't willing to argue with PB's sciency brain, Marceline had too much to meditate. _*'PB as much as you're 'right', I need to meditate 'bout all this, besides I need to go to get some groceries to fill my fridge again! So txt ya later k?'*_ Marceline began putting on her red boots and grabbed her keys.

 _*'ok friend! Txt ya later! Think about it plz...'*_ and so Marceline did, all the way to the market and back...

* * *

 ** _***You got me scattered in pieces_**

 ** _Shining like stars and screaming_**

 ** _Lightining me up like Venus,_**

 ** _But then you disappear and make me wait***_**

It was already a day and a half since Ash left, and all that Marceline could do was think on his wellness and the day that he'll be back. But most of all, Princess Bubblegum's words and advices still rang in her head. Bonnibel was right in one aspect, Ash's abuses and constant abandonments were his worst hamartia... among other flaws.

And when she couldn't be any more distressed:

"Marcy, I'm back bae!" He called out. Like nothing happened here.

She heard him from the kitchen and dashed to his direction, somewhat anxious and bowlegged. "You are back?! You did NOT even told me you were leaving! How cool you think you are for leaving without saying a thing, and moreover, you left with all my food!" Marceline cried out.

Ash rolled his eyes. " Marceline, if I liked to listen to your complaints, I would not have gone where I was!" He defended, pushing her aside and sitting on her couch lazily.

Her brows knitted with indignation. "Where were you anyway?" She asked.

He crossed his arms on his chest, all cool he replied. "I was all bored here, and since it was YOUR fault that we were caught by banana guards, I had to escape from this boredom!"

Marceline gaped and her eyes widened. His other flaw was to be selfish. "MY fault?! You did not look back to help me, you STUPID SELFISH JERK!"

He stood up immediatly becoming defensive. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT THAT YOUR FOOT GOT STUCK!" He fought back. Both looking at each other angrily, one of them had to stop the fight before it becomes a wrestling.

He averted looking at her furious features. "But if it helps, I returned to say 'Thank you' for everything that you have gone through because of me and for enduring my annoying ass all this time!" He expressed.

Her anger softened into sincere sensitivity. "Y-ya mean it?" She asked bewildered.

He chuckled lightly and began to fondle her shoulders. "Of course, darling. Perhaps I can make it up to you..." he replied with a husky voice and leaning closer to her face, giving her hint of something else.

She leaned to kiss his lips softly. Though Marceline did not received the same reaction from Ash, his kisses were more hungrily, passionate, _*lustful*_... his lips didn't tasted like love, it was a bittersweet taste that Marcy didn't trust. At this point she learned something: _*'Have sex & Make love'*_ are not the same thing. There's a difference that she was going to find out sometime...

Ash's hands began to slide under her T-shirt to take it off. That sended a tingling sensation down Marceline's back, she opened her eyes in a snap and broke the kiss before she could add more regrets to her 'Regrets' list. "I-I can't do this, Ash!" She confessed, wiping off Ash's bittersweet saliva off her lips.

The vampire queen heard him sigh annoyed. "You and your mood swings are tiring the crap out of me, Marceline!"

She refrained her tears to speak. "Sorry, but how do you want me to trust you to 'that' extent aftet all that you've done?!" Marceline retorted.

Ash backed away from her, giving his back to Marceline. He ran a heavy hand through his white hair, Then, he came up with an idea. "Marceline, y'know what? I'll go out and get ya something to make ya feel better, k?" He said before gripping her hands reassuringly and flashing a smile to Marceline, heading to the door.

Marceline saw him with a smile while he grabbed the door knob. "You'll be back, right?"

"Of course, Marcy!" He replied. _*but he never said when...*_

He closed the door behind him. A devilish smile spreaded across his face. "Hmph, I hate it when she gets all moody! Anyway, Water Nymphs are better than her..." he whispered and walked away...

It was five o'clock P.M since Ash left to 'get her something', and Marceline still waited for him like a loyal sentinel, changing positions from watching through the window and waiting outside. Though her faith began to shake when the clock hitted nine o'clock P.M. And then it completely shattered when the clock hitted one o'clock A.M. She locked the doors and dragged her feet to her bedroom, her ocean-blue eyes began to get teary... _'He did it again...'_

* * *

 _ *****And every second's like torture**_

 _ **Hell won't endure no more,**_

 _ **so Finding a way to let go,**_

 _ **Baby, baby, no, I can't escape*****_

"Marshall, just trust in my judgement please!" Princess Bubblegum begged.

For the last two days, the vampire king has been discusing Marceline's affair with Bonnibel, like if it was his business. But seriously, he was somewhat worried for his sister, Marshall complained with PB all the way to her room.

"I could have accepted that you let go Marceline... but Ash?!" Marshall complained crying out loud. "It's already bad enough that that asshole is dating her, now he's freely wandering around Ooo getting Marceline into more trouble!"

Bonnible groaned frustrated, opening the door and Marshall closing it behind him. She knew this was not over. "Marshall, I know what I'm doing! Sooner or later, Marceline is going to realize that he is a bad influence for her!" She replied, opening her closet and tossing her lab coat there.

He didn't hesitate to answer back. "She's been stuck with thar dork for TWO solid years, Bon! I don't know if it's because he's dang 'great' at sex or if Marceline's just brainless..." He said, smirking at the thought.

Bonnibel sat on her bed rolling her eyes. "Nobody's good at sex, Marshall." She simply explained, scanning some letters she had forgotten to read two days ago that were on her night stand.

A devilish smirk grew on his face. "I am!" He said haughty.

She looked up at him, arching a brow. "Really? According to who?" She mocked.

He flashed a smile to her. "According to YOU! remember? When you moan everytime I kiss your neck!" He reminded and walked closer to her.

A deep crimson blush appeared on her sweet face recalling those _*steamy moments*_ she spends with Marshall kind of daily. "I-I do not remember doing such thing! M-maybe it was you!" She defended. "Or else, I was faking it!" She lied, Being more interested on re-reading the same letter over and over again.

"So you were not enjoying it, Bonni?!" He asked, placing a dramatic hand on his chest. She just rolled her eyes, though Marshall took this as a challenge.

He took a seat next to PB, and began touching the pantyhose of her thighs to get her attention. She didn't respond, she resisted the temptation. PB hated to become submissive to his charms, but sometimes she couldn't help it...

In view of her denial, he began to go 'higher' slowly. This startled her and she drove her sight to the vampire king. She couldn't help but stay still under his gaze, that pair of charming crimson eyes were her weakness. He looked at her with such intensity, that Bonni could swear he was watching her heart and soul...

He leaned closer, their lips a breath away. "If you didn't enjoyed it, perhaps we can try it out again..." he whispered with that smooth velvety voice that sends shivers down her spine. Marshall didn't gave her a single sec to answer when he slanted his lips on hers in a passionate yet slow pace. Using his body, he pushed her down onto her back, his lips still melded with hers, and expertly slid a hand beneath her blouse to feel the soft and silky skin below. Marshall abandoned her lips and trailed butterfly kisses down her jaw, then to her neck while his hands worked magic on her. Loud gasps and moans escaped her mouth as her small hands began to unbutton his red plaid shirt as passion began to build up in her. Then she heard him chuckle against her smooth skin.

"I thought you didn't moan at this, princess..." Marshall said teasingly, as he kept going with his antics, he fondled more her thighs, her moans and gasps were already driving him crazy.

She digged her nails on his bare back for dear life. "I-I moan when you kiss my neck AND touch my tighs! There's a difference, M-Marshall!" She managed to say.

Marshall began to pull down her blouse, trailing soft kisses on her bare delicate shoulders. Both moaned in unison to the thrilling horny sensation... Already enjoying the path they were taking. The letter could wait an hour or a day more! This was dang amazing...

The sugarless couple found delight in their moment together, wishing that it endured forever. Until...

 *****knock, knock*****

 _"Fuck, not now..."_ he mumbled against her chest as he continued his ministrations.

Princess Bubblegum managed to speak. "W-who is it?"

"It's me, princess, Peppermint Butler! Your bother, Prince Gumball, has arrived!" Peppermint announced gleefully.

Princess Bubblegum perked up instantly. Her small hands pushed Marshall aside who gave her a _'Why-do-we-stop?!'_ glare. She rolled her eyes failing to giggle at it and began to button up his shirt. "Perhaps we can book it for later..." She promised. Marshall groaned and pouted, pulling up her blouse as well.

"Come in!" Bonnibel called out.

"Bonni!" Gumball cried out excitedly, barging in to hug tightly his dear sister. Three days without her was too much time.

Shee hugged back tightly. "Oh, Gumball, I'm so happy that you're back!" She expressed. "I didn't expected you... right now." Bonnibel confessed, recalling what she was doing.

Gumball's eyebrow quirked with surprise. "Really? But I sent you a letter!"

"A letter?"

"Yes, in the letter I told you I would be returning in a day and a half, which is today in lunch time!" He explained.

"O-oh yeah, actually I was reading a stack of letters I had from days ago... I was about to read yours, Gummy! Sorry!" She admitted sheepishly.

He sighed moved. "It's fine, Bonni! Anyways, I'm already here!" Gumball said happily. "Marshall man long time no see ya!" He greeted Marshall.

" 'Sup Bubbs!" Both bro fisted.

"I'm cool! Tell me, Did you took care of my sister?" Gumball asked.

Marshall eyed Princess Bubblegum, who already had a faint blush on her cheeks. "Sure, I've been taking _'good'_ care of her..." He replied with his characteristuc devilish smirk.

Gumball's eyes narrowed from confusion. "Right... so How's Marceline?"

Marshall and PB locked their views aghasted. _He still doesn't know.._.

Bonnibel walked closer to her brother. Marshall clasped her hand Encouragingly, for she was willing to tell Gumball everything about Marceline's 'troublemaker'. "Bubba, Marceline is undergoing some 'heart' issues, she is on her _'Dog Days'_ actually..."

* * *

She is back in gloom. Marceline laid on her bed thinking about what was wrong with her troublesome boyfriend. Eventually, inquires haunted her mind as if Was SHE doing something wrong? Or was she too mature for Ash? Nontheless, they never had troubles in their charactetistic relationship before... before Marshall and _Gumball_ came. Certainly, PB was always there telling her that Ash was too of a troublemaker for her; for Marceline, the vampire queen of mischief and pranks (Besides Marshall) can't hang out with someone 'meanier' than her! Well... Glob she was damn right! But why was she still tolerating that dick, Isn't love supposed to include two individuals who share the same likes? Or is not it? Oh geez... _'I don't even know what love is...'_

An anxious knock at the main door interupted her flow of thoughts.

With a groan, she dragged her slender body downstairs and to the living room. She was truly surprised to see the candy figure that stood at her doorway. _"G-Gumball?"_

"Hello-hello Marceline!" Bubba replied blissful.

* * *

 _ ***** The bed's getting cold and you're not here,**_

 _ **The future that we hold is so unclear,**_

 _ **But I'm not alive until you call,**_

 _ **And I'll bet the odds against it all*****_

"Can I come in?" Gumball asked politely. "This bags are heavy!"

She shook the surprise out of her senses, and saw that indeed he was holding market paper bags on both his arms. She carried one and opened the door for him. "Oh sure! C-come in, Gumbutt!" She stammered smiling.

"Thanks, Marcy!" He thanked. "Sorry for not calling, but I wanted to surprise you!" Gumball made his way to the kitchen, Marceline following behind.

A light blush grew on her face. "Uh surprise me?"

They plased the bags on the kitchen counter. Then he realized... "oh Glob, Is Ash at home? I heard he left for quite a time." He asked worried.

Marceline found this oportunity ti be the perfect chance to tease him. With a devilish yet mischievous smile she replied. "Oh yeah, he came!"

His eyes twitched. "W-well I g-guess I should leave you with your boyfriend alone! S-sorry for interupting!" He stammered nervously, and made his way to the door.

Marceline couldn't control her giggles. Before he could pass her, she confessed. "Buuuut he left, again"

He stopped mid track, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. "Oh, well, that's great!" He admitted, chuckling nervously. *'He is so cute'* Marcy thought.

"Actually..." he started, walking closer to Marceline causing her breath to hitch. "I'm glad we are alone..."

A deep blush painted her face inevitably. "R-really? Why?" She closed her eyes. Like if waiting for a kiss...

He backed away and began to unpack the things he brought for her surprise. "Because we can have great fun baking all day long!" He said excitedly. His eyes with a glint of joy.

Her eyes opened in a snap. "Baking- with you- all day long?" She asked confused.

"Yes! How fun does that sounds, Marceline!" Gumball replied, clasping her forearms with excitement. "Have you heard of the 'Tiramisu'?"

She giggled at his adorable state of excitement. "Nah, Bubbs! The only thing I've ever eat is red, red, oh! And red!"

His brows quircked, dashing to the kitchen drawers and taking out some bowls, spoons, a beater and baking pans. Much to his surprise, Marceline had every backing supply stored in her kitchen. "Well, we'll change that today, Marceline! Now get an apron and let's start baking!" She couldn't control her smile from growing. He was just too cute and thoughtful, so different from Ash. When had Ash ever think on her? Never.

"What's a Tiramisu anyway?" She asked, tying a knot on her apron.

"Oh it's a delicious cold desert made of coffee, chocolate, biscuits and cocoa powder from before the mushroom war! I'm sure you gonna love it!" Bubba replied, trying his best to tie a knot to his apron.

"It sounds delicious... uhm, Bubba ya need help with that?" Marceline asked, watching the candy prince battling with that impossible knot.

"Will you?" He begged ashamed. "Peppermint Butler always ties it up for me, I'm just not good with my hands!"

A mischievous smirk grew on the vampire's face. She walked closer to him, softly taking the apron's moorings from his shaking hands and began tying torturingly slowly. Eventually, her mouth found it's way to whisper in his ear. "I bet you are an expert with your hands... for something else..." She whispered, with a velvety smooth femenine voice that sended shivers down his spine.  
His face was redder than her boots, he couldn't help but gulp hard at her hints. "L-like for c-cooking, huh?" He managed.  
Marceline still behind him, admiring his muscular back. Even under that white V neck shirt she could still see his muscles well defined, she bit her lower lip at the thought of how would it feel to touch that bare pink skin. Marceline hided it with a heavy sigh. "Yep, like for cooking, Bubbs..." He's just not the type of guy who would flirt with a woman with boyfriend... right?

She finished doing the knot and backed away, standing next to the counter. Gumball has never shown any sign to be interested on Marceline, so it was pointless to be all flirtiatious around him...

Gumball cleared his throat. "Well, if you don't mind me saying, I think Ash is an idiot!" He expressed, walking towards Marceline.

This caught her off guard. "Y-you do?"

Gumball nodded, taking her hand on his. "Not a beautiful woman deserves to be left alone, Marceline." He kissed her hand like a nice gentleman.

She blushed. For first time in all her life, a genuine smile grew on her face. When has Ash call her _beautiful_? Never. For him, she's just hot.

"Oh, Gumball... thank you! Ash has never call me like that..." She admitted with a hint of dissapointment. "For him, I'm just hot."

He smiled softly, cupping her face reassuringly. "Marceline, you are **Beautiful** not _hot_ , You're a 'woman' not a _'cup of tea'_!" He teased. Marceline slapped his arm playfully, letting out her loughs from his comparision.

"Shut up, Gumbutt!" She laughed. "I guess you right, thanks dude!"

He watched her sincerely in the eyes. Gumball knew that Ash wasn't the 'best' type of boyfriend... but What kind of boyfriend would never **woo** his lady? "My pleasure, Marceline!" He said with a cheering tone. "Now, What if we start baking?" He handed her a hand mixer, a bowl and six eggs.

Marceline arched a brow and took them, while Gumball kept himself busy with the biscuits and preparing the coffee in her Filter coffee maker. Never in her life she has ever use one hand mixer, and much less recalled what for she bought it... "kay, But I should warn ya that I've never use this thing in my life!"

He smiled, giggling sweetly. "C'mon Marceline! Is not so hard! Just mix Two egg whites to get whipped cream and four egg yolks in separated bowls! I'll help you if you're stuck on something!"

"Alright, sounds easy! Nothing that Marceline Abadeer can't do!" She encouraged herself and started with the egg yolks. Piece of cake... Now the egg whites...

"Oh gosh, Bubba! This thing's broken! It's splashing!" Marceline complained. "And it doesn't even look like whipped cream!"

Gumball walked to her to check the issue. "Oh, Marceline, The hand mixer is not tilted! And you didn't add sugar that's why it does not look like whipped cream!" He chuckled, finding Marceline's lack of experience, cute.

"Well, I told ya I've never used one! Besides, you didn't told me to add sugar..." she defended.

The candy prince scratched the back of his head sheepishly, realizing his mistake. "Yeah, my bad!" He admitted. "Well, the coffee is about to be done. And I finished placing the biscuits on the baking pans, so..." He stood right behind her. Hands placed besides her delicate hands on the counter, his lips centimeters away from her pointy ears. "I can help, if you want to..." He offered, with a deep male voice.

Marceline just stood there awkwardly. Not knowing what to say than 'yes'. "S-sure, that would be cool!" Her nostrils began to take in his masculine scent of musk, finding it uncontrollably addictive. Gumball, placed his strong pink hands on Marceline's. Both hands moving armoniously and shortly creating the whipped cream.

As it was hard for Marceline to keep herself cool. for Gumball, it was **twice** as hard... being taller than Marceline and standing behind her, gave him a full view of her breast, and that thanks to her low-cut black shirt. Without mentioning the intoxicating tropical scent of her raven hair. It takes him every ounce of his will to not do what his male body instincs tell him to do everytime he visited Marceline. His visits had reduced since Ash always behaved like a jealous freak. Gumball never dared to make a move with Marceline, he always respected the women with 'life mates', but since he heard what PB told him about Marceline's crappy days... he had to pay a visit.

"Marceline, Bonni told me about your affairs with Ash, involing the alcoholic drinks..." he whispered in her ear. His lips grazing her ear with every spoken word, making her body to shiver.

 _'Ugh, Bon you told him?!'_ she thought. It was expected, long time that Bubba does not visits her and then, here he comes for no aparent reason! Acting so darn cute, thoughtful, respectful, well he behaves like that already... but never has he act like 'this'... so... _seductive_. What the heck is going on with Gummy?!

She sighed. "So she told ya... I knew you wouldn't come just to pay a 'friendly' visit..." Marceline said with a pinch of dissapointment.

His heart sank, trying to mask it with a fair argument. "N-no, Marceline! Don't think that! I did not came to judge you o-or something..." he clarified, resting his chin on Marceline's shoulder, kind of offending of how his words might have sounded to Marceline.

This made her even more nervous. "S-so what for ya came?"  
What the heck is wrong with Gumbutt?! He had never done his 'moves' with her before because of Ash. But now, and she is still Ash's girlfriend sadly, he is acting all _seductive_. Marceline knew that Gumball had this crush on her since the first time they met, but he never dared to make a move... just be friends. But now's different... **HE** is different... Was it just her imagination or He is indeed trying something out? _ugh, men suck..._

He sighed. His mind scolding him to not do what he wanted to do, but his body betraying him on his doings. Gumball lifted Marceline's chin to face him, with that sincere and charming look that Marceline found Exquisite and captivating, along with his pearl white smile...

"Because you need someone, Marceline. Someone that can listen to you thoughtfully. I know that you've spend this last days listening people's words and advices and you feel they want to rule on you, you feel repressed listening them all day long... but no one has listened to you..." Gumball expressed with worry in his eyes. He was so right... No one had the chance to listen at her, listen her point of view of all this; whether if it was on purpose or not, Marceline just let them speak, PB, Marshall, Finn and Jake; not caring much of it... they just wouldn't understand... _Sometimes, people just talk assuming they are absolutely right, but they don't seem to notice how talking about 'that' makes you feel..._

 _'He, is right...'_ she realized.

Her heart skipped a beat when he drove his face even closer to her's, both eyes almost lidded... "But let me tell ya something, Marcy..." it's so cute when he says her name like that. "We do this because we care about you..." He said in a low male tone, almost in a whisper, that made her cheeks turn red. "I... care about you..."

Both couldn't control it. The urges of tasting the lips of the other one were too strong to ignore... **both closed little by little, the gap between their lips...** their lips brushing against each other, to get the long-awaited kiss... until the loud 'beep' of the coffee maker sounded, startling both.

 _'Almost...!'_ both thought in unison.

Awkwardly, Gumball backed away from Marceline's slender back and turned off the coffee maker, pouring it on the biscuits. Marceline had just finished doing a perfect whipped cream, 'with the help of Gumball...' and kept herself cool finding that the uncomfortable silence was beyond all bearing. She walked towards a blushing Gumball and handed him the bowl of whipped cream. "Yo, Bubba, here's the whipped cream!" She smiled devilishly at him. Gumball quickly turned to face the vampire queen, who had a faint blush on her beautiful features. He smirked to himself. "Th-thanks, Marceline!"

She arched a flirtytious brow. "No prob, dude! Thanks for your help..." Marcy thanked, winking at Gumball teasingly.

Bubba's eyes widened. A deep crimson blush covering his male features while he watched Marceline walk away to the living room.

A smile grew wide on the prince's face. _'Maybe...'_

He added the whipped cream to the desert and sprinkled some chocolate powder on the Tiramisu, setting it into the freezer, so it's solidification could fasten. He hung the apron in the apron's hook and, blushing madly, he made his way to the living room.

 ****Save your advice 'cause I won't hear**

 **You might be right, but I don't care**

 **There's a million reasons why I should give you up****

 **But the heart wants what it wants...**

 ****The heart wants what it wants  
The heart wants what it wants  
The heart wants what it wants****

The clock rang when it hitted 8:00 pm. Both had lost track of time chatting, joking and talking about random stuff, their likes, dislikes and life goals.  
They had shared the sweet treat and booked another bake together, for they have enjoyed it.

Gumball had learned 'interesting' things about Marceline, and so did Marceline. Though there was **one** thing that he did not know yet...

He sighed heavily, thinking twice about doing his question. "Marcy, do you wanna talk about 'that'?"

She sighed defeated, A warm smile still plastered on her face. Bubba was not meddlesome, he was just concerned. "I have no other choice, do I?" He shook his head 'no' smiling wide in reponse.

She had never opened up to anyone, not even to Bonni. It's comprehensible that she felt weird and uncomfortable talking about Ash, but most of all to talk about him with the candy prince. Marceline couldn't say that she didn't wanted to do it, She had a heavy burden to unload from her back, loads of things to get off her chest...

"Well, Ash was not always idiotic. He used to gift me flowers, well, a rose, and it wasn't even a real rose... he couldn't afford one, they were always magical ones..." She started. Gumball nodded in response, and listened carefully.

Marceline sighed with a hint of sorrow in her voice. Talking about Ash was not her favorite topic. "I know Ash isn't the 'best' dude alive, nor the best boyfriend, or son even... he never took me to meet his mom. Things had never been the same since he sold my Hambo to Maja, I felt I could not trust him, not that I ever did. I know he must have a reason why to act all selfishly, but I also know that he manipulates me at will, knowing that he can poke my soft spot by 'that' reason..." her eyes began to get teary. Marcy cupped her face trying to stop her tears from rolling her cheeks. "I hate to be weak! I know I have to give him up, long time I have wanted to!... but I don't wanna be alone... not again..."

Marceline startled when she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist by her side, blushing madly when she realized to who those arms belonged. Gumball buried his face on Marceline's dark soft hair, inhaling the sweet scent of it. "You will never be alone, Marceline..." he murmured.

A soft smile formed on her pale Bluish face. "Thanks, Bubba..." and so, they remained like that for a solid 10 seconds...

Until Gumball realized what he had just done. He parted the embrace awkwardly with a deep blush colored on his candy face. "W-well... Did that h-helped? D-do you f-feel better?" He stammered nervously, scratching the back of his head bashfully.

Marceline chuckled lightly. She couldn't believe how a good man like him was still single, and to her misfortune, how could she had let him slip off her fingertips. She had to thank him. Marceline did know how but doubted if it would be proper, and most important, if Gumball would not mind. Her mouth and hands were moving ambiguously, like she was bitting her lower lip and rubbing thumbs...  
Of course Gumball noticed it. He didn't know how to take it, those were equivocal doings. But, in view that Marceline had been dead quiet since he inquired, anyway, he was not willing to ignore it...

Gumball cupper her face and pulled her to face him. "Marcy, you ok?" the sweet prince asked concerned. With his classic smile plastered on his face.

She couldn't conceal it any longer. With a smile on her lips, Marceline clasped his forearms and pulled him to her lips. Both lips pressing against each other, She had crashed her lips onto his, sweetly and softly kissing her but having no reaction back. Marceline opened her once lidded eyes just to find him staring wide eyed.

A wave of hurt and panic slapped her conscience, She didn't hesitate to break the kiss. "G-Gumball, I'm sorry..." she apologized, staring blankly at her lap ashamed. "I-I just wanted to thank-" She was cut off by a pair of sweet lips pressing onto hers.

Both lips moved harmoniously. Gumball's hands still cupping her face, his bones grazing her cheekbones softly and lovingly. Butterflies fluttered in her belly, sending a tingling sensation with every move of his lips. The urges of deepening the kiss were unbearable for someone with an animal side. Her slender arms found the away around his long neck, making deeper the kiss instantly. Much to Marceline's surprise, Bubba's strong hands found their way too... _around her hips_.  
A little moan escaped her mouth when he began to fondle her sides softly. Marceline was looking so submissive towards Gumball's passionate doings, that she decided to tease and play along. In a swift action, she managed to push him against the backboard of her couch, straddling him and bitting his lower lip seductively, receiving a husky velvety groan from Gumball. A victorius smile formed on her silky face, though it only lasted five seconds as Gumball began to deliver loving hickeys on her red-lipped mouth... now it was her turn to moan.

His mind did not stop ceasing to scold his actions. _'she is not for you! Marceline is a woman taken! She is not single! Stop doing it, it's a sin...!'_ **Sin?** Both were sure of something...

 _If loving like this is a sin, they prefer to be sinners for the rest of their lives..._

As the heat in their bodies increased, so were their needs to breath... both broke their heated kissing panting exhausted, their foreheads resting against each other. "I'm s-sorry..." muttered Gumball, breathlessly, he pecked her lips again.

That took her by surprise. "W-why? don't you like me?" She asked, cupping his face and giving him a deepened peck.

"Marceline, I don't like you, I love you! I've always had! It's just..." he paused suddenly, averting Marceline's mesmerizing blue eyes.

Marceline was a mess of emotions. From happy, excited, sad, deppresed to confused. And Gumball's weird inquires where not helping at all. "What? If ya love me like I love ya, what may be wrong?" She asked, doing those puppy eyes that could make his knees go weak...

Bubba sighed, he had achieved to kiss Marceline and with one single bad word, he might messed everything up! Besides, He couldn't think straight with Marceline sitting on his lap and her lips being centineters away from his... wait, she said that she lived him too?! _oh man, Bubba focus! Not now...!_  
"I-I just think that is not fair for Ash... we are here kissing..." He pecked her lips deeply to emphasize his point. "And all behind Ash..."

 _Oh, right, Ash..._ She had totally forgotten 'bout him. And why would she, Ash has been a total mistake for her... maybe it was time to turn the page.

Though Bubba was right. Marceline would never be happy with Gumball if she is still stuck to her jerk 'future ex' boyfriend. "D'aaaw don'tcha worry your pretty little head with it, Gummy!" She said with her 'Chill out!' Façade, stroking his candy hair playfuly. "I have lots of things to think on... it's time to fix things out..."

He gave her a warm lovingly smile. Perhaps they'll have their chance. "Alright, miss! Unfortunately I gotta go and you need some rest!" Bubba announced with a smile from ear to ear.

Marceline laughed, pouting playfully. "Do I have to?" She complained falsely. "I wanna stay a bit longer" she whispered seductively, pressing her lips against his in a slow motion, attempting to avert his order.

With a swift move, he scooped her up effortlessly carrying her bridal-style to her room, lips still dancing harmoniously against each other. With a little kick he opened Marceline's door, making his way to deliver her on her bed.  
Once she felt the warm covers under her and Gumball backing away, Marceline gripped his neck and pulled him into more heated kisses, making it harder for Bubba to leave and quit kissing her. He grabbed her cold hands and pinned her down on her bed, his sweet expert lips began to live a trail of kisses and love bites on her lips, jaw line and neck, eliciting a mix of gasps and moans from the beautiful vampire queen. "You wanna jump to tier 15 huh?" She teased between moans. Her nails burying pleasurably on his back.  
Gumball chuckled against her bare neck. "You're right, I gotta go..." He locked his delightful gaze with hers, his lively smile never fading, for he finally achieved his wish. Gumball let go of her wrists and backed away heading to the door. "Marceline?" He called.

"Hmmm?" She replied half asleep.

"Good night..."

A smirk grew on her face. " 'Night Gumbutt..."

He smirked before closing the door behind him, fisting the air victoriously...

 ****This is a modern fairytale  
No happy endings  
No wind in ourselves****

The Vamp had slept with a genuine smile on her face, all night long, and until the noisy alarm clock woke her outta her trance. Her fingertips laid on the mouth that once Gumball laid his on, the memories of the previous night still wandered in her mind. Nonetheless, they were not 'something' yet, until she fix things with Ash... telling her thoughts out loud to Gumball made her realize how right her friends were. Marceline was wasting her precious youth on someone who would never sacrifice anything for her. She had given him her time, attention, love and affection... but most painful of all, _her body_. _'If Gumball had come before...'_

 ****But I can't imagine  
A life without  
Breathless moments  
Breaking me down****

She had her hopes up, looking forward for a little change on Ash... but it never came. Marceline was always there for him, always being supportive and thoughtful for him. Even in his crappiest days, there she was to reasure him. But she never got anything nice in return...

Yes, she hates solitude, since she was Simon's mate after the mushroom war. That moment, when he left her for good, Solitude was a pain for her. Her friends were very supportive though, and she was deeply thankful about it. But, Marceline needed someone who to share her life with, She needed someone to unravel texting, to hang out, someone who could gift her flowers, someone with who to share priceless and unforgetable memories, someone to kiss... _someone to love..._  
And the list goes on.

Marceline thought that Ash could be the missing piece of her puzzle, but sadly, she was wrong. Just like medication has side effects, her romance with Ash had them too. She wasn't alone anymore, however, she couldn't say she was happy. Marceline did spent nice moments with Ash... In fact, she has never had nice memories about Ash! All of them had a cost, and she was always paying the price of it.  
His kisses, were so different from Gumball's. Even the touch of their hands and the look in their eyes were different. Gumball's doings were lovingly, every action of his emanated true love... but Ash's just radiated lust and desire... _'I regret letting Ash into my life...'_

 _ ****The bed's getting cold and you're not here**_

 _ **the future that we hold is so unclear**_

 _ **but I'm not alive until you call**_

 _ **and I bet the odds against it all****_

"Marceline!" Ash crooned from the main door.

Her heart skipped a beat and a wave of nerves, insecurity and panic slammed her senses. Now is the time when she can mend things up, no turning back now. This moment would decide her future, no more waiting for him, no more abuses from him, no more being seen as his free-time item... she wished for her happiness, and Gumball would grant it to her... she was sure of it...

She walked to her living room, expecting to find Ash in some sort of 'cool guy' position... and so he was. "Marceline, bae! It took me more than expected to get ya something... anyhow, you didn't need anything besides my love." he said airily, regarding his failed departure to get her a present.

"Ash, we need to talk..." she ordered dead serious, her hands awkwardly behind her back and her gaze focused on the ceramic floor under her levitating figure.

"Can it be later? I'm tired of so much-"

"Disapearing whenever it pleases you?! So do I!" She burst out with hatred, cutting him off.

Ash startled, _'That's super uncommon from Marceline'_ He thought. He knitted his brows irritated of her sudden out burst. "Okay, Marceline! What press conference ya wanna give this time?!" He asked, as angry as her ex-girlfriend-to-be was. His hands fisted with rage and his prescence being mere inches away from Marceline's.

A moment of silence was elicited by their struggle.

With all her will disposed in her words, she let a heavy sigh escape from her thin lips. Then, and with her glance emanating security and confidence, she finally spoke:

 _"I wanna break up..."_

* * *

 _ ****Save your advice 'cause I wont hear**_

 _ **you might be right but I don't care**_

 _ **there's a million reasons why I should give you up...****_

"What?" Ash said astonished.

Marceline sighed rolling her eyes. If saying it once was hard, twice was not any easier. "Ya heard me, the spark's gone, there's no chemistry, however you wanna call it... but this we call 'relationship' is a joke!" She replied dryly. Marceline thought about using the classic: 'It's not you, it's me...' but it was HIM not her.

Ash chuckled smugly, wiping a tear off his face. "Nice joke, Marceline! You must be kiddin', right?"

"Do I sound like I'm kiddin'?"

His face softened into a frown of indignation, crossing his arms, he carried on. "Haven't you get over your stupid plushie?" He argued. "That's pretty pathetic of you, Marceline!"

Now she was pissed. "Don't get Hambo into this, Ash! You know I forgave you after that! You're no one to call me pathetic, you jobless, tramp, lazybones!"

He averted her glare, ignoring her offenses as he ignores her complete existence in many times as he has as habit. "Whatever! Who filled your head with junk this time?! Pb? Marshall? Finn or Jake?" He cried out loud. "Who was it?!"

She snorted irritated. "No one! I've wanted to cut you long time ago! Don'tcha get it? Ya aren't the sugar of my life!"

Ash's eyes widened in realization. "Sugar huh? So it was that candy fag brother of PB?"

Marceline blushed deeply, and unfortunately, Ash noticed it, Her frown not softening. "W-what?! Don't be fool! He didn't told me anything!" Actually, Gumball did not told her anything, he just listened and supported her, among other things...

Ash didn't hesitate to mock her. "D'aaaaaww you fell for the candy fag! I did not knew you had a taste for'em!" He mocked. "Just keep in mind that no matter how good your bed skills are, you won't turn him straight!"

"He's more of a man than you could ever be, Ash! I would never hesitate to ditch you for him!" She defended, the only man that has proven to have genuine feelings for her.

"Hmmm, so you're ditching me for him? Ugh!"

"Arg! That's not the point, Ash!" Marceline exclaimed frustrated.

"What's the point then?"

"That you gonna leave idiot!" Marceline ordered with her face transformed into her bat-demon features. She pushed him out of her house with a strength that almost made him trip and crash against forniture.

As icing on the cake, Ash delivered his last argument. "I want you to know that I was gonna dump ya first, Marceline!"

She huffed. "Go tell that to the bitches that console ya!"

And with that said, Marceline kicked him out of her house, in hopes that he would never return. She closed the door behind her, her demon features softened to a relief expression, for she look forward for a promising life from then on.  
Marceline leaned against the wall and let her body slide down until it touch the floor. She ran a lazy hand on her face and finishing through her dark straight hair, pulling her knees to her chest, she drew a relieved smile on her smooth silky face...

 _"It's finally done..."_

* * *

 _ ****But the heart wants what it wants****_

 _ ****The heart wants what it wants  
The heart wants what it wants  
The heart wants what it wants  
The heart wants what it wants, baby****_

 _ ****It wants what it wants, baby It wants what it wants...****_

Once the rush of the moment had ceased in Marceline's consience, she used all her will to dial his phone number. Gumball didn't think twice to rush to Marceline's house. His heart sank when he saw the poor vampire queen sitting on the floor helplessly, he picked her up bridal-style and sat took a seat on her couch while sitting her on his lap.  
Both talked the whole afternoon that day, hands always intertwining with soft smiles formed on their faces, now they could be together...

Since that day, Marceline always had a wide smile on her face. Bonnibel literally squealed when Marceline told her she had a relationship with her brother, even Marshall had congratulated her. Thankfully, her father never showed signals of disapprovance towards Gumball, not that he cared anyway...  
She had a promising life next to the guy who was always there for her, making her laugh and feel better in her hardest times, wiping her tears away when her pain manifested on her, and he worthed all of it...

Life has gotten better for Marceline, for she fell newly in love for someone who truly and genuily loves her...

 _GUMCELINE & BUBBLEE FOR EVER!_

* * *

 ** _I SHOULD HAVE WARNED YOU OF THE SMUT? MEH, ANYWAY, THAT IS WHY IS RATED M! HOPE YOU HAD ENJOYED IT! SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND FOR ITS LENGTH! THE COVER IMAGE WAS REDRAWN BY MY FRIEND, JESS-THE-VAMPIRE WHO ALSO WRITES AMAZING GUMCELINE FICS!_**

 ** _HER FANFICTION ACCOUNT:_** u/6519396/Jess-The-Vampire

show her your love!

THANKS FOR COMING BY TO READ MY FIC! A REVIEW WOULD REALLY MAKE MY DAY! =D (*-*)/

( **New chapter 6 of STAY coming soon!** )=BUBBLEE, GUMCELINE and FLAMINN FIC!


End file.
